


La cocina Stark

by Jhef505



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: AU superfamilySam es gran cocinero, pero se pregunta si entre Stark es hereditario el cocinar malTony invita a Sam a cenar en la torre de los Vengadores y es el único que termina su plato sin echarlo
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Tony Stark, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	La cocina Stark

**AU superfamily**

***

"Mi papá va cocinar este fin de semana y quiere que vayas"

"Enserio?" Nova dice emocionado era la primera vez que el padre de Peter Tony Stark lo invitaba a una cena familiar 

"Sí parece que papá tiene ganas de cocinar" Traga duro ante eso 

"A que hora es"

"Tú solo ven a las 6 a la torre juguemos videojuegos un rato antes de la cena (y tener que ir al hospital)"

"No es una cena de ya sabes esas formales donde vas con traje y eso"

"No sólo ven decentemente y será suficiente, es solo una cena familiar"

"Esta bien tengo mi clóset lleno de-" 

Esquiva un golpe 

"Podrían dejar de coquetar estamos en medio de un entrenamiento!" Grita white tiger

"Ups" Peter olvidó ese detalle 

"Parece que quieren otra ronda" Nick Fury dice desde la pantalla mientras más robots aparecen 

Todos sueltan un gemido de frustración

"Todo es culpa de webhead!"

"Yo! Tú eres el que me seguía!" 

****

"Entonces sabes que cocina mi suegro"

Peter se ríe de eso 

"Cada vez que papá cocina es una sorpresa para todos incluso cuando entremos será una sorpresa"

El ascensor se abre mientras salen los dos chicos 

El sentido arácnido de Peter se activa 

Toma a Sam y salta al techo mientras el ascensor se cierra y alguien choca con él

"Clint te dije es inútil escapar" Black Widow menciona viendo sus uñas mientras contaba los minutos hasta que esté la "cena"

Peter baja cuidadosamente a Sam 

"Hola?" Saluda Sam moviendo su mano viendo a los vengadores dispersos 

"Era una oportunidad de escapar de la muerte tenía que intentarlo"

"Ok, Sam y yo iremos a jugar videojuegos hasta que esté la comida, hola Pops" 

Peter se lleva a Sam para no seguir oyendo las quejas de los Vengadores con que Tony los tenía encerrados sin escapatoria

"Webhead a que se refiere con escapar de la muerte"

"Es Hawkeye siendo Clint no le hagas caso en vez de eso Salvar la galaxia o salvar la selva" Peter sonriendo sacándolo los videojuegos favoritos de Sam

"Galaxia quiero sacar todos lo finales posibles"

"Tendremos tiempo"

Peter le paso su control y Sam aprovecha para besarlo 

****

"Por qué están-?" Sam susurra 

"Sepulcral? Con aura de muerte?" Le susurra Peter 

"Sí eso"

"Papá no es buen cocinero, ya sabes de quién herede mi cualidades culinarias" Le susurra más bajo 

"Oh (si podré vivir)"

"Ta da me tomo unas horas pero está listo"

Enfrete de la gran mesa de los Vengadores donde incluso Hulk alcanzaba se servía la comida preparada por Tony Stark

La comida tenía un olor singular con una forma muy extraña 

"Coman" Iron Man dice sonriendo 

"Hulk sin hambre"

"Yo también grandote que tal si nos vamos a otro lado" Clint dice rápido intentando huir pero Black Widow lo detiene

"Tú también te hundes con nosotros"

"Jarvis no dejes salir a nadie hasta que coman"

"Como ordené señor"

"Cap di algo!" Le grita Falcón viendo su comida 

"Capi Steve querido debes dar el ejemplo no"

El capitán América traga duro 

"Tony"

"Olvide el algo ya regreso"

Sale de sala y automáticamente todos lanza su comida a algún lado

Sam come como si nada mientras los demás discuten de cómo hacer para desimular

Peter lo mira y le da su comida 

"(Me debes una)" Sam mira a Peter quién capta mensaje 

"(Después te lo devuelvo)" 

"Regrese ya terminaron Jarvis?"

"Sí señor, pero sobre todo el joven Alexander y Peter"

"No esta nada mal"

Tony sabe que comió su comida porque su lengua tiene un color algo púrpura

"Ven chicos el si sabe apreciar la buena comida, quieres otro plato"

"No gracias con uno basta" Sam dice amablemente mientras Iron Man tiene una gran sonrisa de que alguien apriece su comida 

"Oye chico como te lo comiste sin intoxicarte" Clint susurra 

"Vivo con Peter y yo soy el único que come su comida cuando el cocina, soy inmune a la cocina Stark" Dice con orgullo mientras Peter pone los ojos en blanco 

"Es fuerte" El capitán América menciona incluso el cuando probó la comida de su marido tuvo que ir a un hospital

***

Spiderman está sentado al lado de Nova sobandole la barriga 

"Uhg duele algo"

"Ya pasará te estás haciendo inmune cariño"

"Crees que podamos pedir uno de sus aviones o autos para salir a pasear?"

"Tal vez te ganaste a mi familia hoy por tu acto muy heróico y valiente"

"Solo por comer la comida de tu papá?"

"Ellos lo llaman la comida de las mazmorras pero sí, el dolor pasará"

"Tengo ganas de vomitar"

Peter sigue ayudando a su novio con su dolor de barriga 

A comparación de otros resultados que obtuvieron los que comieron la comida este es el que tuvo un efecto menos letal 

**Fin**


End file.
